


The Marble Hornets Archive, Rosswood

by GalaxieWatcher



Category: Marble Hornets, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Magnus Archives Fusion, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inaccurate depictions of working at an archive, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxieWatcher/pseuds/GalaxieWatcher
Summary: When Jay applied for the role of Head Archivist, he expected to be interviewed, or at least questioned to some extent, but less than a day after he turned in his application he was called by a man telling him he got the job.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. First day on the job and my coworkers are shouting at each other

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm allowed to focus on two interests at once.

When Jay applied for the role of Head Archivist, he expected to be interviewed, or at least questioned to some extent, but less than a day after he turned in his application he was called by a man telling him he got the job.

That brought him to the doorsteps of The Marble Hornets Archives of America. 

Jay opened the door to the main archival building and was greeted by two people standing in the middle of the room arguing. 

"Alex I swear to fucking god! For once in your life shut UP!" Said a man wearing a plaid shirt with jeans. 

The other man (Alex, apparently) shouted back, "Oh like you can fucking talk, Tim!"

"Hey." A voice came suddenly from Jay's left, startling him.

"Oh- uh, Hi, I'm Jay, who're you?" 

"Nice to meet ya, Jay. I'm Brian, you should ignore those two by the way. They yell at each other a lot." Said the man.

"Huh. Ok then." He glances at Tim and Alex, who look about five seconds from a fist fight. 

"Seriously, don't worry about them, they won't get physical. The boss has made it clear that fighting isn't allowed." He smiled.

"The boss?" 

"Yea, no one actually knows his name, we just call him the boss or the operator. You'll see him around eventually. Anyway, I should show you to the archive. You're our new head archivist, right?"

Jay paused, "oh, yeah. please, lead the way."

This was going to be a weird job, isn't it?


	2. New office, everywhere is dusty

Brian turned away from the shouting match and led Jay to a door marked "Archives". The man smiled back at him, "you'll be working back here mostly, and sorry about the mess. Alex used to be our archivist before he nearly burnt the place down." 

Jay stared in shock at the statement, stuttering for a response.

Brian chuckled, "don't worry, Alex won't hurt you, he's just very angry at everything that moves." He hummed softly, "though you should try not to make him angrier than normal, he has a bit of an arson streak."

He opened the door and gestured for Jay to walk in first. Jay stepped up to the doorway and looked in, greeted by a long stairway down. He carefully put his foot on the first step, which creaked, and walked forward. Brian followed behind him, chatting idly about smoke stains and dust.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, Brian stopped him and pointed to his right. "That way is your office, if you need anything I'll be two doors down from you." And with that he walked away.

Jay looked around the room he was left in. Most of it was taken up by filing cabinet covered in dust, there was a desk in the far left corner with an old looking office chair. 

He turned towards the hallway Brian pointed down. The first door on the left of the hall was labeled "Head Archivist's Office", so Jay opened the door and entered.

In the office was a large wooden desk and several bookshelves. On the desk sat a small tape recorder and a green desk lamp, along with a cup of pens and pencils. Jay walked over to one of the bookshelves, feeling the covers of the books before picking one up.

He opened the book, revealing it to be a journal. He brought it over to the desk, sitting in the sturdy wooden chair. He read the first page out loud.

"Private journal of Eric Knudsen." He hummed to himself, the name sounded familiar. He put the journal down before he could start reading the entries, hoping to get to organizing the archives before he got too distracted.


End file.
